Magnus Constantian
Magnus Constantian is an original character from the Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion fanfiction The Sum of Our Choices by Juubi-K . Appearance Magnus is an albino, with white hair, pale skin, and colourless eyes. He is tall and lean with a narrow face, his hair cut short, with a cadaverous aspect that many find intimidating. Biography Birth and Youth The date and circumstances of Magnus Constantian's birth are a mystery even to himself. It is only known that he was born in the year 1986 ATB in the city of Constanta, Romania; at the height of the EU-Soviet War. It was in the rubble of this city that he was found, no more than a few months old, in the arms of a dead woman. His identity could not be ascertained, as the records had been destroyed along with much of Constanta itself. Like many such nameless orphans, he was placed in a Juvenile Care Facility (JCF), where he was to remain until either his family could be identified or else a new home found. But the war had left Eastern Europe in ruins, the EU's economy stretched, and the relief effort overwhelmed. As such, the JCFs suffered extreme overcrowding and resource shortages. Magnus was deeply affected by the chaos and squalor he experienced for the first four years of his life. When he was examined during a full-scale shakeup of the JCF system in 1990 ATB, he was found to be uncommunicative and emotionally unstable. Between much-improved management at the JCF and medical treatment, Magnus showed considerable improvement. His caregivers found him obedient and self-disciplined, but still antisocial, his chaotic emotions kept under rigid control. A visit by representatives of the Lyceum Foundation, an important educational charity, took his life in a new direction. He scored impressively on their aptitude tests, and was transferred to the EU Lyceum at Vienna, one of Europe's elite schools, in 1993 ATB. More to come. Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:The Sum of Our Choices Characters Personality and Traits Magnus has a cold and emotionless mien, due for the most part to his regular use of the drug Quiescence, which chemically neutralizes his emotions and sex-drive. This has served him well in battle, but left him socially and emotionally stunted, with little understanding of human relationships. His friendship with Lukas Gunner, and his rather complicated relationship with Akiko Kobayashi, are the only exceptions to this. He nonetheless possesses a formidable energy and determination, which has helped him turn defeat into victory on many occasions. If he has a motivation at all, then it is to excel at whatever he chooses to do, to prove that he is the equal if not the superior of 'normal' individuals, and that his existence has value. He regards Geass and its bearers with suspicion and resentment, even moreso after Zero inflicts his own Geass on him. Feeling no kinship to any nation or state, Magnus' loyalty is to the EU and the ideals it represents. It offers a world in which someone like him can be accepted, and even prosper. He is intellectually cynical, believing that the EU cannot save the world and should not be expected to. He despises what he sees as Zero's idealism and delusions of grandeur, believing such things to be the root of most of humankind's problems. This nonetheless left him in a quandry, unable to decide between the pro-war and pro-peace factions. He finally decided in favour of war when he concluded that those closest to him, Lukas and Akiko, had no place in Britannia's ideal world. For once in his life, he followed his heart. Powers and Abilities Magnus appears to be a normal human, albeit one who has recieved extensive military training. He is in excellent physical condition, and his albinism does not appear to have impeded him in any meaningful way. He is trained in unarmed combat and firearms, and is trained to pilot knightmares. He is a highly capable officer, carrying out his duties with diligence and skill, as well as an excellent tactician and strategist. His intelligence is above average, but not genius-level. Though not a natural leader in the traditional sense, Magnus has an uncanny ability to inspire loyalty in others. In battle he takes a hands-on approach, willing to lead from the front and fight alongside his subordinates when necessary. He has earned many decorations for his conduct: *Star of Valour with crossed swords *Paladin's Cross with Oak leaves *Star of the Union (1st and 2nd Class) *Laeso Militi (12 citations) Command Style In battle, Magnus prefers to lead from the front wherever possible. Early in his career this was necessary in order to convince his less-than-willing Japanese subordinates to take him seriously. As he rose to higher rank, he took knightmare training in order to do this more effectively, piloting a Panzer-Hummel at first. He was one of the first to use the new Charlemagne in June 2018 ATB. Magnus' preferred method was to move quickly to a position where he could bog down and outflank an enemy, then fight defensively from there. This method falls broadly with the Chinese Federation's Crouching Tiger doctrine. He likes to be able to change his tactics suddenly, switching from attack to defence or defence to attack at a moment's notice. A good example of his methodology was the Battle of Mersa Matruh in 2017 ATB. Magnus moved the JL Brigade to a series of promontaries to the south of the city, provoking the Britannian 203rd Division into counter-attacking. Despite being outnumbered around 5 to 1, Magnus was able to use the terrain to his advantage, forcing the overly aggressive Britannians to attack over open desert against his units on the high ground and concealed in hurriedly-dug trenches. As the Britannians routed, the Legion advanced north and east, catching the 205th Division in the rear as it headed towards Garawla and destroying it. The main weakness of Magnus' style is the danger inherent in exposing himself to the enemy. It was this that earned him the Laeso Militi on so many occasions, remaining at his post while wounded. The Battle of Mersa Matruh would have gone very differently had the Britannians fought defensively inside the city, for he had nowhere near the numbers or firepower for urban warfare on that scale. However, he only attacked because he strongly suspected that the Britannians would act aggressively rather than defensively, based on their previous behaviour. Relationships Lukas Gunner Perhaps his most important relationship, Lukas was Magnus' first real friend. Magnus is deeply loyal to Lukas, and Lukas returns that loyalty. Lukas sees a better man in Magnus than he himself does, and has long hoped to cure Magnus of his Quiescence addiction without subjecting him to the horrors of withdrawal. His inability to find such a cure has haunted him for many years. Akiko Kobayashi Magnus' relationship with Akiko is complicated at best. He regarded her as a friend for many years, but there are signs that those feelings are growing into something more. Akiko appears to have feelings for Magnus also. Lukas in turn appears to be aware of this, not only pointing out to Magnus that Akiko wanted to see him, but even browbeating him into dancing with her. Magnus appears to be avoiding her possibly due to lingering ill-feeling over Akiko's part in Lukas' crippling, though it may be simply due to Magnus' lack of familiarity with romantic feelings. It is implied that Akiko's feelings first appeared when they were children, symbolized by her making him a Misanga (friendship bracelet). Ichijo Morisato Ichijo Morisato was part of the JL Brigade since its inception. Though older than Magnus by eight years, he rose more slowly, becoming a Lieutenant Colonel and commander of the Brigade only after Magnus had been promoted elsewhere. This fed his initial resentment of Magnus, but over time he came to regard the other's rapid ascent as motivation to do better, and his career prospered. He respects Magnus as a soldier, and admired his willingness to put himself in harm's way. He came to hope that Magnus would rise high, and that when the time came to liberate Japan, Magnus would be directing the battle. He shares the Legion's resentment of the Black Knights for stealing their dream, a resentment which grew into outright suspicion when Zero betrayed Magnus to the authorities. Janus The mysterious Janus has a connection to Magnus of which he seems entirely aware, yet few details have been revealed. It is known that Magnus was behind Janus' induction into the Furiae, ''for which Janus is profoundly grateful. Magnus' attitude towards him is by contrast unclear. Zero To say that Zero and Magnus got off on the wrong foot would be an understatement. Like Lukas, Zero professes to see something better in Magnus, and tries to lure him to his side with the promise of a worthy cause. In so doing, he betrays Magnus to his political enemies and inflicts his Geass upon him. Magnus was indifferent to Zero at first, regarding him as little more than a jumped-up insurgent with delusions of grandeur. In his Plan Sekigahara, Zero refers to Magnus as 'Hideaki', meaning that he plays the role of Kobayakawa Hideaki in the scenario. It was thus revealed that Zero betrayed Magnus in order to goad him into action, (much as Tokugawa Ieyasu fired on Hideaki's army at Sekigahara). When Zero saw the EU's new floatship ''Adler, ''and realised that Magnus was on board, Zero was more than a little frightened. Quotes by Magnus ''"I already bear the mark of Cain. Even if it achieves nothing, even if I'm only pretending, at least I can persuade myself that I'm in control of my life. If I am a killer, at least it might serve some purpose." "I'll fight. Even if the world burns and the future dies, I'll fight." "You are a clown, Zero. You are an amusement, a bit player in a never-ending tragedy. You are Punch, the fool who was made King for a day, an honour only a fool would accept. And the greater fool is the fool who follows." "Euphemia li Britannia. What are ''you ''doing here?" Quotes about Magnus "It is true that he is not Japanese. But he led us, fought with us, bled with us. He took us seriously when no one else did, and with his help we became what we are today. He helped keep our dream alive. I for one will not abandon him to petty men who gamble with all our lives, and our country's future, for their own selfish ends." -' Lieutenant Colonel Ichijo Morisato, EUROFORCE JL Brigade'' ''"He is uncertain, because he has no particular convictions. He believes in nothing. There is little for him beyond fighting." - Janus'' "He understands us, as we understand him. It will only take a little to make him understand himself." ''-Thanatos''' Soundtrack Magnus' theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=18_epz3QDYU| ''Amestris] from the Fullmetal Alchemist soundtrack. Notes *The author describes Magnus as being his answer to the warrior protagonists created by the famous novelist Bernard Cornwell. The most famous is Richard Sharpe. *Magnus' appearance was based on that of Archer from the anime Fate Stay Night. *Magnus is one of the first to pilot the EU's new Charlemagne ''knightmare. His callsign is ''Hyperion, ''referring to a Titan of ancient Greek mythology of whom little is known. *Unlike many ''Code Geass main characters, Magnus is not particularly puissant as an individual. His intelligence is above average, compared to Zero's genius-level intellect. His physical capabilities are those of a trained professional soldier, compared to the seemingly-superhuman prowess displayed by Suzaku and Xing-ke. His one great advantage is his practical experience of warfare (four years of near-constant fighting), which none of the aforesaid can match. Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:The Sum of Our Choices Characters